In the past, operators of tractors with front end loaders and backhoes have used the hydraulic lift systems on these and similar machines to pick up heavy objects.
While these loader buckets and backhoe buckets have provided much utility for lifting, they also have significant drawbacks.
Typically, one end of a chain (or other elongated flexible member) might be wrapped around a bucket to “secure” the chain to the bucket, and the other end of the chain is used for attachment to the object to be lifted. This wrapping of the chain around the bucket is often problematic for several reasons. First of all, much chain is required to wrap around a typical loader bucket. Secondly, the chain is often not secured in a single location on the bucket, causing slipping and the frustration and danger that can be associated with such slipping.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in loader and backhoe systems for use as a crane, or for other lifting of heavy objects.